The Best Laid Plans
by keldjinfae
Summary: Sora has a plan. Riku/Sora, M


**Author's Note: **I wrote this one-shot PWP after a spur-of-the-moment prompt from **Casey V.** This is also my contribution to the safe sex KH fanfic movement that **The Glass Slipper**, Casey, and I started in a C2 community called **Let's Talk About (Safe) Sex**. You should definitely check it out if you have the time, as it has plenty of quality smex available, and possibly subscribe/submit.

**Disclaimer:** _Kingdom Hearts_ is owned by Square Enix, Disney, and others who aren't I; all of my fanfiction is written for fun, not profit.

**Warnings:** This story contains sexual situations between two males, which means that two hot guys will be having hot sex. If this offends you in any way, don't read any further than this. Unless you're a masochist…

* * *

"Someone could see us, Riku," Sora whispered teasingly, sprawled out under his hands, clothes soaked through from their tussle under the waterfall. "You know Kairi comes to watch the sunset too sometimes." He bit back a moan when Riku's fingers slipped under his shirt, nails digging into his water-slick skin, and arched into the touch. "Or do you want her to catch us?"

Riku growled and pressed Sora harder against the rock wall, cold water just grazing the back of his head and shoulders. His gaze was heated, shadowed by twilight, but the hard line of his mouth was evident. His grip on Sora's hips tightened and he leaned in, licking away droplets of cool moisture from the younger boy's throat, and Sora matched Riku's smirk with one of his own. "I'm yours, Riku," he murmured, warm voice hitching when teeth worried his skin, nipping at the sensitive curve between neck and shoulder. "You know I am; show me."

Riku moved even closer, fitting against Sora's smaller frame until there was no space between them, and clasped the younger boy's hand in his own, pinning it over his head against eroded, wet stone. "You tease," he accused playfully, voice hushed and barely audible over the steady white noise of the waterfall. His leg pushed forward, wedging itself in between Sora's thighs and lifting upward to brush against his arousal.

Sora hummed, teeth vibrating from the sound and gently tickling his flesh as they grazed his lower lip in a grin. "Got your attention, didn't it?" And then his hand came up, drawing Riku's attention to the object held loosely between his fingers, the reason they were in this position in the first place; a half-eaten, watermelon lollipop. He stuck the shiny, round candy into his mouth, laving the sugary substance with his tongue as he smirked up into sea-green eyes, watching them darken with lust.

"So that whole show—the posing, the flirting, the hinting, the stupid icandy/i… that was all part of your evil plan to get us wet and bothered?"

"Mmm-hmm," Sora agreed around his lollipop, nodding and rocking on his heels the tiniest bit, just enough to create more friction between himself and Riku's groin. His lips smacked wetly over the candy before he removed it from his mouth, tongue running over watermelon-flavored sweetness for a moment before, "You going to kiss me yet?"

A short, warm-sounding chuckle from Riku, and then the older boy's lips were on his own, lapping up some of the remnants of the lollipop for himself, tasting pop and chips just underneath the overpowering watermelon. Sora brought his free hand up to tangle in Riku's hair, tugging him closer until it was almost painful against the hard surface behind him.

The hand that was still under Sora's shirt moved up and down, rubbing smooth skin taut over ribs and softer around the navel, shivering all the same under Riku's callused palm, warmer than his chilled torso. He was aware of a groan, unsure of who it was coming from but feeling heat rush through him all the same. "Nng… 'Ku, touch me." He grabbed Riku's hand through the wet cotton of his shirt and brought it up to his nipple.

Riku's features lifted in an easy smile as his index finger and thumb teased the already hardened nub on Sora's chest, and the brunette rose up on the tips of his toes, trying to meet the touch as well as maintain the contact between Riku's leg and his erection. "Use your nails," he said, digging his own into the hand beneath his. "Come on, Riku, no one's around."

"I thought you said Kairi could show up at any minute," Riku teased, even as his thumb nail grazed sensitive skin. "What would she think?"

Sora hummed in approval, a smirk lighting up his blue eyes again as his lids lowered in triumph. "She's at Selphie's for cheer practice all night." He closed the last little bit of distance between their lips and pecked at them, watching Riku's tongue dart out as he watched Sora's own mouth pensively. He bit back a laugh as he watched Riku put everything together, eyes widening and lips pursing in realization.

"You idid/i, you planned this whole thing." His fingers stopped moving, other hand still holding Sora's wrist in place against the smooth, wet rock. He looked down at Sora in amazement, watching as the younger boy let go of his hand and leaned against him, putting space between himself and the wall so he could reach behind him.

Sora's smile was coy as he pulled something out of his back pocket, uncurling his fingers so Riku could see whatever it was resting on his palm—a condom. "Is that a problem?" he asked, feeling puffs of warm air against his cheeks as Riku's mouth dropped open, eyes glazed over for just a second before he brought his hands down to the hem of Sora's shirt and tugged it upward.

Sora raised his arms up over his head, the night air feeling especially cool on his damp flesh, arms and chest tightening from the cold as Riku removed his shirt, tossing it aside. Then Riku's hands were on him again, running over as much of his exposed skin as possible, kisses deeper and more urgent, breaths coming out sharper. Lips and teeth and tongue were traveling from Sora's mouth to his jaw, then closer to the hollow behind his ear, and his eyes fluttered shut. "Guess not," he gasped.

When Riku's fingers dipped below the waistband of his shorts, Sora's eyes snapped open and he pulled away just enough to slip his hands down to the zipper of Riku's vest, yanking it down as he nuzzled his collar bone, nipping the skin just enough to leave a mark. He pushed the black polar fleece off of the taller boy's broad shoulders, trailing his fingers over toned muscle and rivulets of water.

Riku shivered, taking a step back so he was out of the brunt of the spray and pulling Sora with him, moving them over to the side of the small pool so they were closer to the nearby foliage, more in the shadows. He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, supporting his back with his hands as he dipped down to leave a trail along his chest, marking tanned skin.

When Riku's mouth moved lower, Sora's hand buried into Riku's hair, thumb stroking circles against his scalp as he. "Riku." He hooked one of the other boy's belt loops with his index finger. "Pants." He swallowed, feeling his eyes dilate as Riku's arms immediately left their post at Sora's back to unfasten his shorts, separating the teeth of his zipper and sliding in past his boxers to trace the junction where hip met thigh, then tugging down thick denim until it slid to his ankles. Then Riku worked on his own pants, each of them taking an awkward moment to kick off their shoes and socks in the shallow water before returning their attention to just how much skin was showing now.

Limbs brushing over muscle, tongues tasting water and candy and whatever it was Riku ate for dinner, and then Sora moaned, nails grazing the spot on the back of the older boy's neck as he leaned against him, using his weight to push them both back to the rock wall again, switching their positions. He withdrew one arm from Riku's shoulders and brought the hand that still held the condom up to his mouth, ripping open the wrapper with his teeth. He took a moment to consider how exactly they were going to do this, contemplating the pros and cons of standing up vs. finding a spot on the ground, then made a decision and dropped to his knees, using his free hand to wrap around Riku's wrist and pull him down to join him.

Riku sank down more slowly, trying to find a spot that was comfortable between Sora and the wall. Sora eased himself between Riku's legs, removing the rest of the wrapper and discarding it before splaying his free hand on the chest in front of him, kissing him slowly, languidly. He drew back and slowly unrolled the condom on the other boy, looking up through his lashes as sea-green eyes watched his work dazedly, tongue licking his lips.

When the condom was in place, Sora leaned in closer again, arms slinking around Riku's neck to rest on his shoulders as he nudged his belly against his erection. "You ready?" he asked, brushing his lips against his temple. Riku kissed him just beneath his cheekbone, hand pressing against Sora's lower back to bring him in closer.

Sora grinned smugly. "Sure?" he teased, raising up on his knees to find a better position for what they were about to do. "You want me now, Riku? Really?"

Riku growled, features strained, and yanked Sora back down so they were at eye-level, holding him in place as he pressed his lips against the younger boy's. Sora moaned and braced himself against Riku with his arms, feeling warm arms along his spine as he straddled him, then slowly lowered himself, feeling the uncomfortable stretch, friction, iwarmth/i.

Sora hunched forward, feeling Riku hold him closer as he got used to the sensation, digging his nails into the older boy's back until it was less intense and more… full. Then he began to move, straightening so he could watch Riku's face. Expressions flitting across pale skin and jade eyes at lightning speed, each one of them confirming everything that Sora felt rushing through him, making his gut clench with how profound this was, and then they were kissing again, and Sora wasn't sure whose hands were touching where.

It was too much to take in, too much for Sora to hold together. Then Riku's hand was around him, his lips at his ear whispering quietly, almost inaudible. It's okay, I love you, let go. Then heat seared up through his spine and he couldn't think, and he was still watching Riku, whose eyes were slits as his mouth opened silently, and Sora could only pull him in, kiss him again, feel everything that was Riku.

The sound of water falling into the pool, rippling out and lapping against his skin, and Sora was a part of the world again, unsure of when exactly his eyes had closed. He looked around dazedly, head nestled against the older boy's shoulder, taking in the sight of the nearby palm trees rustling in the light breeze, a greater number of stars twinkling in the darker sky. His breaths became less rushed, evening out into a steady pace as he took in the steady beat of Riku's pulse, and soon he could feel his legs again.

He realized he was slumped against Riku, pressing him back into the rock surface, and sat up, arms still loosely draped around his neck. "We've gotta get back, Riku," he murmured, unsure of whether or not he was asleep.

"Do you think you can even row right now?" Riku asked lazily, eyes still closed. His lips tilted upward in a tiny grin when he felt Sora's uncertainty. "We can sleep in the Secret Place." He opened his eyes and leaned away from the wall, and Sora moved away so he'd have room to stand up, rising a little shakily to his feet as well.

Sora glanced around the pool and frowned. "Maybe we shouldn't have left our clothes in the water," he observed, picking up his shirt and wringing it out.

Riku bent over to grab his boxers. "Maybe next time you should think your sex schemes through a little more thoroughly."

* * *


End file.
